


Early Bird

by easytea



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, a repost i wasnt expecting to do, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easytea/pseuds/easytea
Summary: Baekhyun is supposed to take pictures of the café, not Yixing.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Early Bird

**Author's Note:**

> realized when looking at a tweet, this fic was not included in my shared baekxing fic folder of deleted works. and i like the aesthetics of that tweet so lol guess this is going back up instead of redoing it and adding it to that folder. also forgot that this is also on lj so idk why i deleted it in the first place even though it wasn't attached to anything
> 
> if you happened to download the previous version, i highly suggest downloading this version and tossing the older one out. i actually took the time to edit things. i may have missed somethings
> 
> \---------  
  
originally written for exofreeloveaufest 2017
> 
> Thank you to readers who commented on the original lj post ♥ they still make me smile ♥ ♥ ♥

It’s early, _ too early,_ for class to have finished. Baekhyun doesn’t understand why 8AM was the only section available to fit into his schedule, but he also doesn’t understand why he’s being forced to take an economics course when it isn’t even counted towards his major’s credits. It’s only three weeks into the new semester and he already wants to quit from how much information has been thrown at him from one class alone. The twenty-five question “quiz” didn’t help. Life is cruel, he supposes and tries not to dwell on it too much. At least the professor is entertaining enough to keep him from dozing off.

Baekhyun slumps down in his chair and stays glued to his seat once he sees that new students aren’t making their way into the room for another class to be held in. He takes his time packing up his notebook and after a few minutes have passed, he drags himself out of his seat and to the doorway to leave. There are just a few students roaming through the hall, perfect for Baekhyun who wanted to avoid the large crowd of students trying to make their way to class.

He slugs his way down four flights of stairs, feeling groggy from staying up late last night and then having to wake up early this morning. He checks his phone for the time as he exits the J.B. Center; it’s a little after nine which means his favorite café, 1.4.3. Coffee, doesn't open for another twenty-three minutes. It doesn’t stop him from starting the short ten minute walk there anyway, figuring he could look around in a shop or two to pass time until nine-thirty rolls around.

As he walks, he reaches into his bag and pulls out his DSLR camera. It’s nothing fancy, or at least he thinks it isn’t, even with a purchase price of just over five-hundred dollars, that he may or may not have conned his parents into buying for him because _ he needed it for a class_. Photography is more of a new hobby that he picked up a few weeks after last semester ended and listening to Krystal rave on how taking pictures were _ freeing for the soul _ and _ makes you notice the little things you might have missed_. Although, he’s sure the “little things” wouldn’t have been missed if a camera weren’t in her hands from the beginning. So he still doesn’t quite get it, not yet, but it is kind of fun and it could turn into something he enjoys to the fullest.

Baekhyun glances around, trying to find objects or people to capture on the way. The first one he takes is of the scenery before him, nothing special about beige colored buildings and a dirty street, and the second of a group of clouds that remind him of a school of fish or a pile of rocks. Whichever is fine. He pauses a few times to snap pictures of people, he hopes subtly, of the child throwing a fit in front of their presumed to be mother and a man sweeping the sidewalk in front of a bakery. The couple by the bench definitely notice, but thankfully don’t say anything; the mumbles under their breaths and glares in his direction are worth more than words. He decides to put his camera away after the encounter and focuses solely on getting to his favorite coffee shop.

Once Baekhyun reaches 1.4.3. Coffee, he huffs and kicks the metal gate covering the front of the shop, upset that he still has to wait eleven minutes and wonders why his favorite café is the only one that opens this late. He stands in place, thinking that the bookstore next door is his best option until 1.4.3. opens until the familiar uniform of black slacks paired with a black vest and white dress shirt underneath catches the corner of his eye. He turns fully to see that it’s Yixing, one of the café’s employees walking along the side of the building.

Yixing’s face full of uneasiness soon relaxes as he approaches Baekhyun, dimple showing as they come face to face.

“Oh, Baekhyun, it’s you,” Yixing cheerfully says. “Hi.”

It’s still a little too early for Baekhyun to be happy in the slightest, but he still returns the greeting with a, “Hey,” followed by, “Were you expecting someone else?”

“No, but I didn’t think you were the type for kicking gates,” he smiles. “You’re always so nice. Loud, but nice.”

Gates don’t have feelings and he isn’t strong enough in the least bit, but he guesses it _ is _ somewhat rude to be kicking at property and potentially damaging it. He didn’t think the bang was loud enough for anyone inside to hear; he didn’t even think anyone was in there at all. But of course someone would have to be to set up and open on time. And upon a closer look, Baekhyun can see the lights inside 1.4.3. are on and the chairs that are usually stacked on top of the tables at the end of the night now sit neatly underneath them.

“You heard?” Baekhyun asks to be certain and Yixing nods with a grin. He would rather not dwell on gates or why Yixing continues to stand in front of him when he has a café to prep for opening, so he changes the subject and asks, “So, how’s my favorite barista doing? I haven’t seen you until today.” For the past two years, Baekhyun has always been greeted by Yixing in the afternoon. It was a nice constant in his life that had been taken away from him without warning. Or maybe he was just annoyed at the fact that he had to repeat his order daily for the last two and a half weeks. He liked how Yixing knew his order without fail, even with the breaks in between semesters, and almost thought the barista had quit until he overheard another employee wondering if Yixing would cover a shift for her.

“I switched over to morning shifts,” Yixing answers. “What about you? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you here this early.”

“Unfortunately, morning class finally has me wanting coffee this early,” he sighs, regretting he chose this semester to take economics instead of getting it over with freshman year. Baekhyun doesn’t say anything more, neither does Yixing, and the silence that follows isn’t stifling, but it isn’t comfortable either. Baekhyun wishes the barista would do something—tell him he has to take out the trash, clean the tables—anything that would get them both out of this stance of waiting for the other to say they’re leaving first. Instead, Yixing seems to be too deep in thought, and Baekhyun, well Baekhyun would just rather wait to quickly take a photo of 1.4.3. while it’s still locked and not look like a creep planning to rob it later.

Yixing comes out of whatever trance he was in to glance around in all directions and then says, “You can come in and wait while I finish setting up.” Baekhyun’s a little puzzled that Yixing would even offer and it must be obvious because he continues, “It’s not that long ‘til we open up. It should be fine. Let’s go quickly.” Baekhyun’s ninety-three percent sure they wouldn’t have to leave quickly if it weren’t a problem, but he knows he’ll follow Yixing in regardless.

“You won’t get in trouble will you?” Baekhyun asks.

“The new manager loves me,” Yixing waves him off as he unlocks the gate and pushes it off to the side. “And isn’t coming in until noon,” he adds. Yixing unlocks the entrance and holds the door open, waiting expectantly. “Now go in before another customer catches you.”

He eyes him curiously and shrugs. “If you say so,” he says and walks pass Yixing and into the shop.

Baekhyun sets his bag down on the floor next to a table by the window before taking a seat himself and checking his phone—seven minutes left. He sighs and folds his arms on the table to rest his head in, wondering if a campus wide petition to make a non-university affiliated coffee shop open at an earlier hour would work. Probably not. It’s such a shame, Baekhyun thinks as he begins to pull out notes and books from other classes, figuring he might as well get a little studying done since his next class isn’t until noon. He takes out his camera last and checks over the photos he took this morning. They don’t look bad, but they’re not great either and he’s sure Jongin _ and _ Krystal would point that out just like the last times he’s gone to them for tips. Of course he knows he can’t be that great right away, and it doesn’t help that he kind of tunes them out since a lot of what they say is confusing, but it would be nice to hear them say for once that he’s getting better, even just a little bit, instead of getting the same advice over and over.

He lets out a huff followed by a whine that causes Yixing to glance over. Baekhyun tries to wave the curious stare Yixing throws at him off, but the barista then motions for him to come over. He makes his way over to the “pick-up” counter and says a small, _ what’s up _, once he reaches it. Yixing turns around from messing with some machine to give his attention to Baekhyun.

“We open in a few minutes so I can get started on your drink now. White mint mocha or blueberry latte?” Yixing asks as he leans against the counter.

“You still remember my order?” Baekhyun questions in return.

“I can also throw in the apple cinnamon muffin you like so much,” Yixing gloats. “I have a good memory for all my favorite customers,” he adds with a wink. “Can you flip the sign on the door so it says open for me?”

Baekhyun nods and begins to walk away towards the entrance as he says a little loudly, “Now you can remember that I’m also addicted to French vanilla lattes.” He then walks back over to the pick-up counter to watch Yixing make his drink. “You can also add the muffin.” Yixing nods without looking back at Baekhyun.

After he’s paid for his order and Yixing hands him a tray with his drink and muffin, Baekhyun returns to his seat. Before he drinks his latte, he notices the cute bear design for the latte art. Immediately, Baekhyun grabs his camera to take a shot of his coffee, scooting his drink and food together for a more centered shot, and clicks away. And then it hits how perfect 1.4.3. would be to practice his nonexistent photography skills. It’s familiar, convenient, kind of bland, but still has a certain charm and he could capture the same shot over and over until Jongin or Krystal gives their approval of his improvement. He tucks the idea away for now and focuses on his studies.

There’s too much reading and highlighting for Baekhyun’s liking and is all too happy when he checks the time and it’s close enough to his next class starting. He quickly packs his things and glances around to see that there’s a lull in business. Perfect.

“Hey,” Baekhyun says after he walks up to the register and starts tapping his fingers on the tiny counter space right in front of it. Yixing turns around from cutting up some fruit to give his attention to Baekhyun just for a mere second. The barista holds up his index finger and mouths, _ one minute _ , and turns back to the machine to finish preparing whatever drink. One minute turns into three thanks to Yixing having an unnecessary conversation with someone named Jun-something about getting a pet rabbit and how Yixing makes really good smoothies. And then just as Yixing acknowledges him again, another customer pops in. Baekhyun huffs and stands off to the side to let this new arrival, who the barista greets as Joohyun, order her drink. It takes another _ five _ minutes because once again, Yixing has to have an unnecessary conversation about the weather and taking a trip to the mountains this weekend. And it’s annoying when all he wants to do is ask a simple question.

When he finally does have Yixing’s undivided attention, there’s barely enough time to get to class on time, but at least he’s going.

“Your manager likes you right?” Baekhyun asks as soon as Yixing reaches the register, remembering the barista’s comment from earlier.

“I would think so,” Yixing says, a little startled by the sudden question. He then continues, “We’ve been friends since we were little.”

“Then he’d give the okay for me to take pictures of this place, right? If his friend were asking in my place.”

Yixing looks thoughtful just for a second before he’s asking, “Is it for a project?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun lies instantly. No one can miss the huge sign in front of the large window in front asking for no photos _(but selfies are completely cool)_ to be taken. He’s sure even Yixing would give a flat out no in his manager’s place.

“About what?” Yixing follows up with.

“Creating a story about everyday life through photography,” he gets out smoothly. He thinks Krystal had a project on that once. “For Photography 101.”

“Hold on. I think Chanyeol should be up considering he should be here soon.” Yixing takes out his phone to call his manager slash best friend, Baekhyun assumes. “Hey, I need to ask you something,” he starts right away. “No, everything’s fine,” he laughs. “There’s a customer, one of my favorites actually.” There’s another laugh, this time a little louder. “He does―Baekhyun―I know you don’t allow this, but he wants to take pictures of the café. He says it’s for a project.” Yixing smirks and it makes Baekhyun curious. “Maybe. So can he?” A huge grin spreads across Yixing’s face. “Alright. I’ll let him know. And remember we’re meeting Sehun later. Bye-bye.”

“Seems like good news?” Baekhyun asks to be sure, even though Yixing’s smile already gives it away.

“It is, as long as you don’t use these pics outside of the project. And he gets to see them.”

“Okay.” Baekhyun checks his phone and he should leave now because he’s going to be really late if he doesn’t. But despite Yixing being friendly, the manager could be an asshole in disguise and tell him he can’t take photos the next time he comes to 1.4.3.. He isn’t going to miss out on an opportunity when he has one. “Can I start now then?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“Thanks Yixing.” Baekhyun gives the barista a smile of appreciation and will have to think of a proper way to thank him later. But for now, that’ll have to do as he turns around and heads back to his table to grab his camera.

He captures nothing special, some of the plain wooden tables, one of the randomly painted ceiling tile, and a few more of whatever catches his attention he takes in a rush because Baekhyun really should be getting to class. He hopes something turns out well enough to show Jongin and Krystal soon and heads off to class.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Hours later at his shared apartment, Baekhyun lies on his bedroom floor as he begins to upload the photos he took earlier in the day onto his computer. He checks over most of the pictures carefully, uncertain of what he’s really looking for as he tries to recall any advice his friends have given him. _ It’s pointless. _ He deletes ones that are obviously bad and huffs and rolls onto his back to stare at the ceiling wondering if this hobby is really worth it until Jongdae steps inside his room.

“What’s up?” Baekhyun asks when Jongdae lies next to him on his stomach.

“Nothing,” Jongdae says as he starts to click through Baekhyun’s photos, swinging his legs back and forth in the air. “When did you take these? It looks like 1.4.3.”

“Because it is. Told Yixing I have a photography project and he got the manager to agree.”

Jongdae lets out a small snort and mumbles to himself then asks, “What are you going to do when he finds out you lied?”

“Pray I don’t get banned?” Baekhyun sits up and shrugs. He’s sure he could find another coffee shop to his liking. They do live in a college town after all. “You know the only reason they don’t allow pics is because it’s still a work in progress.” For 1.4.3. to have been around as long as it has, it really could use some major upgrades. The only thing that looks new and up-to-date is the work area.

“It’s been a work in progress for the last three years,” Jongdae laughs. “Only thing that keeps people coming back is the coffee and cute latte art. It has like zero décor aside from the coffee cup window decals.”

“Yixing said his friend is the manager now so maybe that’ll change.” Hopefully they’ll invest in more comfortable seats too because his butt was a little sore after leaving. “Also, I was thinking of having Jongin cover for me to not risk getting caught.”

“Hm,” is Jongdae’s only reply and he continues to look through Baekhyun’s photos. Baekhyun busies himself with watching baby animal videos on his phone until Jongdae asks, “Why’s there one of Yixing?”

“There is?” Baekhyun asks back. His attention goes from his phone to his computer. He stares at the photo for a few seconds, shocked that it isn’t all that blurry, the background not so much, but Yixing looks decent standing there at the register. “Didn’t notice. I was running late for class and started snapping everything. You hungry?”

“Minseok wants to meet for pizza,” Jongdae says after he minimizes the current screen on the computer.

He’ll probably have to hear Jongdae whine over wanting a simple pepperoni pizza versus one full of different meats and veggies like always, but ends up saying, “Sounds good.”

“Okay, be ready in ten,” Jongdae says before leaving Baekhyun’s room.

Baekhyun hums to acknowledge his friend and takes a quick run through of his photos from today one more time. When he gets to Yixing’s photo, he thinks carefully and then deletes it, figuring Jongin and Krystal would say it’s not good enough. He deletes two more after Yixing’s photo, figuring he’ll take better ones the next time he goes to 1.4.3.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The following week, Baekhyun finds himself seated at the same table in 1.4.3. again instead of taking his coffee to go. It feels a little weird to be sitting instead of sipping on his drink as he heads to class, but Econ has him up at ungodly hours four days of the week and after last week, he finally learned how tiresome it was to head back to his shared apartment for three days out of those four. So he sits, taking his time to enjoy his latte, cute kitten design ruined, as he writes up why this case study his professor went on in the Amazon was “so important.” It almost makes him regret choosing anthropology as a minor and wishing he would have picked something a little easier.

When he’s done with his assignment, he pulls out his camera to start taking photos. He had shown Krystal the pictures he took last time and she said he’d somehow managed to improve by two percent even though he hardly takes hers or Jongin’s advice to heart. It made him a little proud that he could improve with little effort, but also remembered her saying that they were still too blurry and he needed to focus on keeping his hand steady. He’s sure not walking and moving while attempting to photograph a tree or arguing couple would help. She also told him to work on not taking every single shot with auto mode and explore the camera’s features. He’ll hardly listen, at least not now when he can’t even keep his hand straight.

So Baekhyun clicks away—in auto mode—at random things again, trying to keep his hands steady this time. He takes one of the painted ceiling tile again, pretty sure this shot will come out better than the last, and another of a girl sitting in the corner reading a book. He also takes one of his empty cup next to a notebook, positive that Jongin and Krystal both will appreciate the hipster aesthetic.

He’s about to put away his camera when a new customer walks in. Baekhyun not so subtly takes a few of the guy as he walks to the register, thinking that it’s good to capture things in motion. When he approaches the counter, Yixing greets him with a small, painfully forced smile that’s so unlike the wide one he usually gives Baekhyun. It feels like a rare moment so Baekhyun quickly takes a shot of Yixing and the customer chatting lively, mostly on the customer’s end as Yixing mindlessly nods along to whatever it is he’s saying. It makes Baekhyun curious about their conversation and snaps even more pictures, not used to seeing the barista so awkward and stiff around any customer.

After the customer orders and moves to the pick-up counter, Baekhyun takes a few more photos, this time of a few tables that look a bit older and worn and need refurbishing. He puts his camera away and watches the customer continue interacting with Yixing from a distance. It looks like Yixing still doesn’t say much and who really would in his position when the guy clearly doesn’t know when to shut up. Yixing eventually hands him his drink and the customer walks away, blowing a kiss towards the barista and yelling, _ Call me,_ right before he exits the café. Baekhyun has no idea how Yixing could put up with someone like that.

Baekhyun takes out his camera once more and deletes all photos of Yixing and the guy interacting, including solo Yixing shots, deciding the memory is best not preserved. He then heads to the pick-up counter to find Yixing sitting on a stool by some machine he thinks is used to cook coffee beans while reading a book. He knows he shouldn’t, but Baekhyun sits on the counter anyway after seeing there aren’t too many customers around at the moment. He then holds the camera to eye level and presses the shutter button just once to capture the work area, Yixing included. Yixing happens to look away from his book for a second and spots Baekhyun. He sets his book down and walks over to where Baekhyun sits.

“Hi,” Baekhyun smiles as he sets his camera down.

“Hey,” Yixing grins in return. “I don’t think you’re supposed to be sitting on our pick-up counter.”

“Me either, yet here I am.” Yixing snorts and shakes his head as Baekhyun continues, “Besides, it’s not like their drinks or food is directly touching my butt.”

“Good point, but it still seems a little improper,” Yixing points out with a slight tilt to his face. “Did you want me to make you another drink?”

Baekhyun hops off the counter, earning a pleased smile from the barista. “Nah, I just wanted to see if it was okay for me to take pics of the workstation. And to make sure you’re okay after having to listen to that guy.”

“Ah, I’m fine,” he says then further explains, “He has two more strikes and Chanyeol said I could ban him. He hasn’t been inappropriate yet, just really uncomfortable when I’ve told him no several times already that I’m not going on a date with him.” Baekhyun hums, not knowing what else to say, but apparently he doesn’t need to say anything because Yixing does. “But I thought your project was about your own life? How does photographing the workstation count?”

“Oh, um.” Baekhyun really didn’t plan for Yixing to remember his “project,” nor did he expect to have to carry the lie out somewhat thoroughly. “It’s because coffee is a part of my everyday life,” Baekhyun says nervously and Yixing motions for him to continue. “And um, since it’s part of my everyday life, um, I wanted to get behind the scenes. You know, show the journey of my drink from the workstation all the way to my stomach.” Yixing raises a brow and looks at him skeptically, but doesn’t speak a word. “Something like that. It makes more sense in my head.”

“Art majors are weird,” Yixing comments after some thought and Baekhyun laughs.

“I agree, but I’m not an art major. I’m just taking this course for the Humanities requirement. So I guess I’m just weird,” he jokes.

“I guess so,” Yixing laughs and it makes Baekhyun want to count—_photograph _ all of Yixing’s dimples. That would be kind of cool, he thinks. “Chanyeol would probably have no problem with you photographing back here. I’ll just move out the way until you’re done or a customer comes in.”

Baekhyun nods and gives a small, _ thanks _, before he starts taking more photos. After he’s done, he goes back to his table and puts his camera away, for good this time, and starts to pack up the rest of his belongings. He leaves 1.4.3. with a sense of accomplishment, happy that he was able to take more photos and get an assignment done well in advance instead of the day it’s due and walks back to campus to head to his World History lecture.

Once he arrives at the lecture hall, he takes his seat in the second to last row and it isn’t long before Jongin is sitting down in the seat next to him.

“So I took more pics of 1.4.3.,” Baekhyun says once Jongin is settled in and has his laptop open. “Want to look them over?” Instead of looking at his phone or his laptop, Jongin glances over to the clock on the wall to check the time. There’s still ten minutes before lecture starts.

“Sure,” Jongin yawns and does a “give me” motion with his hand. Baekhyun takes out his camera to retrieve the memory card and hands it over to his friend who pops it into his computer right away. Baekhyun waits anxiously as Jongin examines each one thoroughly; he doesn’t even get through half the pictures when their professor walks in. “There’s quite a few with Yixing in them,” Jongin comments as their professor starts to set up for class. “You into him?”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “It’s good to capture people too, right? In motion, I mean. That’s when I thought about taking them.” Baekhyun says. Though from what little he knows of Yixing, he’d probably be fun to take on a date.

“Yeah,” Jongin yawns and Baekhyun wonders how much sleep his friend got. “They’re not as blurry as last time. Keep working on that and I’ll teach you more about your camera later.”

Before Baekhyun can reply, their professor is already speaking and Baekhyun takes out his notebook.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Wow, I think someone bopped you on the head,” Yixing says when Baekhyun hands over his card to pay for his white mint mocha and cranberry muffin. “This is the third day in a row you’re sitting in when you don’t have to.”

“I save my legs the trouble of having to walk back to my apartment twice,” Baekhyun says and it makes Yixing laugh. It’s kind of cute, Baekhyun notes. “Plus it actually makes me study despite the whole atmosphere being kind of bleak in here.” Yixing laughs again.

“I’ll let Chanyeol know that he needs to get started on renovations soon then.” Yixing hands Baekhyun his card back. “I’ll bring you your order when it’s done.”

“Giving me special treatment now?” Baekhyun teases with a wink.

“Can’t help it when there’s hardly anyone else around,” Yixing shoots back, making Baekhyun chuckle.

He goes to sit down at the same table from the previous two days and pulls out books and notes from his courses, as well as his camera in case he finds something interesting to take a picture of today. It doesn’t take long for Yixing to bring him his tray and set it on the table. He hadn’t noticed before, but now that Yixing is closer than before, he sees that his white button up has little sheep printed all over. It’s absolutely adorable and Baekhyun knows right away that he must get a picture of Yixing and his shirt. Baekhyun waits until 1.4.3. isn’t that busy again to go up to the pick-up counter.

“Hey,” Baekhyun says after he’s sat on the counter. Yixing looks over and smiles. He gets up from his stool and Baekhyun is a little surprised when Yixing sits on the counter too.

“Hey. Need something?” Yixing asks.

“Why do you only work the morning shifts?” Baekhyun asks instead of answering his question. It’s something he always wondered and he needs to figure out a way to take a picture of Yixing without being too obvious in the meantime. “Shouldn’t there be someone to help you?”

“Ah, Seulgi is still studying abroad,” Yixing says, but Baekhyun still doesn’t get it so he tilts his head in confusion. Yixing then clarifies, “Chanyeol didn’t feel like hiring anyone else and he said I could handle the morning shifts alone. It hasn’t been that bad. People don’t seem to mind waiting a few extra minutes.”

Baekhyun hums in acknowledgement. He can’t think of anything else to say and might as well get the barista distracted with work so he asks, “Can you make me a blueberry latte?” He doesn’t like buying more than one drink per day, but it isn’t like it’s his hard earned money paying for it. He takes out his card from his back pant pocket and hands it over.

“Sure thing,” Yixing says and goes to make Baekhyun’s drink.

Baekhyun picks up his camera as soon as Yixing is at that machine again and zooms in, wanting to make sure the little sheep can be seen clearly. He looks at the first shot, and it’s a bit odd, with the shirt being in most of the shot and the bottom of Yixing’s jaw is barely at the top. He sighs and takes a few more and they nearly come out all the same. He needs Yixing a little closer. So he waits until Yixing is coming towards him, until he’s close enough that he can get a clear shot of Yixing and his shirt. He smiles triumphantly to himself as Yixing sets the tray down in front of him.

“Did you just take a pic of me?” Yixing asks with a tiny smile.

“I did,” Baekhyun honestly states and Baekhyun wonders why the corners of Yixing’s lips turn upward even more. “You bringing me coffee will become part of my everyday life.” If he’s going to lie about a project, he might as well make it as realistic as possible. “And Seulgi too when she comes back,” he adds.

“I see. Well, enjoy your latte,” Yixing says quickly and returns back to his seat. Baekhyun can feel Yixing’s eyes on him as he takes a quick pic of the latte art, a dog this time. It makes Baekhyun wonder how the barista became so good at this. He shrugs off the thought and returns to his table, tray in hand.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Going to 1.4.3. becomes a part of Baekhyun’s regular Monday through Thursday routine over the next few weeks as Baekhyun tries to improve his photography skills. Even if progress is going slower than he’d like, Krystal says he’s getting better and Jongin gives him tips during World History. They kind of go over his head as usual, but Baekhyun does remember a few if he thinks long enough. There’s also an improvement in his studies so even if he never improves in photography, he’s still gaining something out of all of this.

What also becomes normal is taking pictures of Yixing.

_ Too many pictures of Yixing._

Baekhyun didn’t mean to at first, but Yixing’s work attire is cute and picture taking worthy. After the sheep shirt, there was also one with tiny ducks, and then bunnies, another one with kittens, plus the one with apples. And Yixing, Yixing makes them all look really, really, _ really _nice. He doesn’t know how a guy could make a simple dress shirt look so good, but he does. He knows it’s starting to get excessive because the barista actually notices now. Every time he’s caught taking a picture, Baekhyun uses the excuse of wanting to get the right picture for his project. Yixing always laughs it off and it just makes Baekhyun take a few more because Yixing’s dimple showing is one of the best things he thinks he’ll ever see and Yixing doesn’t complain even once. Sometimes he even poses for him.

And now Yixing also doesn’t mind when Baekhyun goes over to sit on the pick-up counter and they usually end up chatting after Baekhyun watches him make customers’ coffee and shakes and smoothies, just like he’s doing right now.

“I should try one of your smoothies one day,” Baekhyun says after two customers grab their smoothies. “They look good.”

“I could make you one right now?” Yixing asks as he hops onto the counter as well.

“I’d have to get over the texture first.” Baekhyun’s face scrunches and Yixing laughs. “But I’m sure they’re good. I would like another mint mocha though.”

“Coming right up,” Yixing says before heading back to work to make Baekhyun’s second drink of the morning. Baekhyun heads back to his table, knowing Yixing will bring his drink to him.

“You and Yixing looked pretty cozy over there,” Krystal says once Baekhyun has taken his seat. Baekhyun rolls his eyes. She must be imagining things.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Baekhyun denies. Yixing is just his favorite barista that likes to chat with him on a daily basis in his free time.

“She’s right,” Jongdae adds. _ When did he even get here? _ As if he can read Baekhyun’s mind, he says, “You were too busy staring at Yixing to notice when I came in. Even called your name once.”

“Don’t you have class right now?” Baekhyun asks. He thought he knew his roommate’s schedule pretty well.

“I do, but Krystal was telling me about you and Yixing so I wanted to come see it for myself. I thought you had turned around to become a model student, but of course it was just you checking out Yixing. At least he’s hot.”

“I wa–” Baekhyun stops himself short because Jongdae is right. In the last few weeks, he has noticed just _ how hot _ Yixing really is. When they first met, of course he thought he was cute, but the thought never went any further than that. But now Baekhyun pays way too much attention to the way Yixing’s shirt fits just right or how perfect his thighs are in his slacks. He notices Yixing a little too much and it doesn’t help that he’s nice to talk to and lets him sit on the counter when he shouldn’t and sometimes adds whipped cream to items that shouldn’t have them in the first place. “I think I have a crush on him,” Baekhyun settles on saying. Both Krystal and Jongdae laugh.

“Like that wasn’t obvious,” Krystal says. She then props one of her arms on the table and rests her head on her palm. “Are you going to ask him out?”

“I wa–” Before Baekhyun can get another word out, he catches Yixing coming to their table out the corner of his eye and keeps his mouth shut.

“Here’s your mint mocha,” Yixing says as he sets the tray down and then crosses his arms. “I think this design is my best one.” Baekhyun looks down to his drink and sees a puppy with tiny hearts surrounding it as the latte art. “It reminds me of you.” Baekhyun can’t help but look at Yixing and grin.

“It’s cute. Reminds me of the sheep with the tiny hearts you did the other day,” Baekhyun says. He loved that design so much he set it as his home screen background. He then takes out his phone to take a pic of his drink, instead of with his camera, thinking it would be nice to have it for his lock screen. “How’d you even learn to do this?”

“Chanyeol’s mom taught me since he was horrible at it,” Yixing recalls with a fond smile. “But I should get back to work. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Baekhyun watches as Yixing leaves and sighs. 

Yeah, he definitely has a crush.

“If the sheep was the other day, what was yesterday?” Krystal asks as she takes out a bag of dark chocolate covered popcorn. She swats Jongdae’s hand away when he tries to steal some.

“One big giant heart with tiny hearts around it,” Baekhyun replies. Neither Krystal nor Jongdae say anything and Baekhyun shrugs it off as a random question even when both friends give each other weird looks that Baekhyun can’t quite understand.

“Do you know if Yixing likes sheep?” Krystal asks.

It’s an odd question, but Baekhyun answers anyway, “Don’t know. He has a shirt with little sheep on it though. Even compared himself to one before so maybe?”

They don’t say much more after except when they discuss where to eat dinner later. Jongdae wants sushi while Krystal wants breakfast food. Either option sounds good because Baekhyun knows he’ll be starving later and just want to eat. And Krystal’s question from earlier stays with Baekhyun until they’re leaving 1.4.3., wondering if Yixing does in fact like sheep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun rests his head against the table, praying that studying for midterms gets him decent enough grades to coast by for the rest of the semester. He sits in 1.4.3. reading over his medical anthropology notes, regretting he didn’t drop the class and get the W before deadlines because now he has a twenty page paper as his midterm and only two pages done. Admittedly, he knew about it since the beginning of the semester, but he wouldn’t be a proper student if he weren’t waiting until last minute to finish an assignment. He whines to himself, wishing the paper would write itself, when three students approach his table, all with books and laptops in hand.

“Hey, excuse me,” a girl with bright red hair says. Baekhyun doesn’t hear her, too busy drowning in self-misery over his life choices. “Excuse me,” she repeats, a little louder this time.

Baekhyun notices her this time, but doesn’t catch what she had said. “Huh?” he half-mumbles, wondering why these students are bothering him.

“Hi. We have to study for a group project,” this time a guy says, “and we wanted to ask if you’d give up your table for us?” _ Hell no _, Baekhyun internally screams; he got here first. “There’re still a few smaller tables that you could sit at,” he adds.

_ This is my table _, Baekhyun thinks. It’s the same one he’s been sitting at since he started sitting in 1.4.3. on a regular basis. It’s nice and the only one that has seat cushions currently thanks to Yixing pestering Chanyeol about it. Sure it’s meant for four people instead of one person like himself, but he’s been here since morning trying to cram as much information into his head as possible and write cheat sheets and a paper. He doesn’t want to relocate to a smaller table where he can’t spread all his papers across the table and sit in an uncomfortable chair.

But he also doesn’t want to be rude. Baekhyun glances around 1.4.3. to have a look at the remaining tables. He can only see three round ones, not suitable at all for pushing together and making a larger table. If he says no, what’s the worst that could happen? These students would just have to go about their business and find somewhere else to study. But being an asshole to people that aren’t his friends isn’t in him. He opens his mouth to tell them they can have the table when he hears someone call his name. He looks in every direction until he spots Yixing waving over at him and then making his way over.

“Hey Baekhyun,” Yixing greets when he approaches the table and sits down. “Sorry I’m late, but changing took forever and Chanyeol was being a pest.”

Baekhyun doesn’t understand what Yixing is talking about but responds with a drawn out, “Okay.”

“Junmyeon should be here shortly. And then we can get started.” Yixing looks at the three students. “Are you Baekhyun’s friends?”

“No,” the redhead answers. “We’ll just go somewhere else,” she adds and then the three students walk off.

Yixing waits until the students have left 1.4.3. and says, “That was a close one. You almost lost your table.”

_ Oh _. Yixing just helped him keep his table. Well, that was unexpected and nice and makes Baekhyun’s heart skip a beat. “How’d you know they wanted it?” Baekhyun asks after drinking the last bit of his latte.

“They were my last customers before clocking out,” Yixing begins to explain. “I overheard them talking about asking for your seat when they were ordering.” Baekhyun nods and Yixing adds, “I have to look out for my favorite customer,” moments later with a wink. Baekhyun swears he doesn’t blush.

“Thanks,” he smiles.

“No problem.” He expects Yixing to get up and leave yet he doesn’t. Instead, the barista takes out his own books from a backpack Baekhyun hadn’t noticed he even had. Baekhyun must have been staring too hard, too long at Yixing because said man lets out a little chuckle then says, “It is alright if I studied with you right?”

“Of course it is,” Baekhyun answers instantly, a little too loudly. Who in their right mind would give up the chance to study with their crush? Not Byun Baekhyun. He smiles in embarrassment, but Yixing doesn’t seem to mind one bit.

“Good,” is Yixing’s only reply before his nose is buried into a calculus 3 book and he starts writing.

Studying with Yixing is nice, Baekhyun concludes after an hour has passed. He gets another page and a half written for his paper and surprisingly isn’t distracted as much like he would have been with Jongdae and Minseok. There are still moments when he gets sidetracked from Yixing’s presence alone, but he isn’t complaining. The best part is that he gets to look at Yixing from time to time and admire how nice he makes t-shirts and hoodies look from even closer than before and the dimple that appears every now and then when Yixing is stuck on a particular problem in frustration. It’s cute and it makes Baekhyun pull out his camera to take a few pics, pretending to snap a few of other areas of the café as well. After getting a few that he likes (the one where Yixing bottom lip juts out is the best) Baekhyun unfortunately returns to reading and writing. After thirty more minutes pass, Baekhyun stretches his arms above his head and yawns loudly. He then lets out a large huff.

“Is something wrong?” Yixing asks, dropping his pencil on the table to focus on Baekhyun.

“No,” Baekhyun says, but after a few quick seconds of more thinking, he changes his mind. “Yeah, I need a break. I’ve been here since 1.4.3. opened.” He checks his phone for the time and it’s already 1PM. At least he can say he’s using cancelled class time for working on his paper like his professor intended.

“I just finished my calc assignments, so we can talk for a bit?” Yixing suggests.

“Sure, about what?” Baekhyun asks.

“Don’t know.” They both laugh and silence fills the air despite the chatter all around them. It’s surprisingly not awkward as Yixing taps his fingers rhythmically against the table and Baekhyun reads the same paragraph over and over on his laptop screen. Yixing rolls the sleeves of his hoodie up and _ wow _. Baekhyun didn’t think it was possible to be even more attracted to the barista, but Yixing has thankfully proven him wrong.

“Explain your tattoos,” Baekhyun says, eyes still glued to Yixing’s really nice forearms. On the inside of his right forearm, there’s a large treble clef note surrounded by much smaller musical notes and rests. His left arm mimics this, except there’s a large bass clef note in place instead of the treble clef.

Yixing looks back and forth between his forearms and smiles when he says, “I play the piano and guitar and I just really like music so I thought it’d be cool to have them.” Baekhyun nods and tries not to be too distracted by the fact that Yixing likes music. Baekhyun likes music too. “Do you know what they mean?”

“Of course,” Baekhyun says. “I can play piano too. And I sing. Well, I haven’t had time to lately, but I can read music.”

Yixing laughs and scratches at the back of his neck. “Oh, maybe you can teach me some time then. I can’t read sheet music. I play everything by ear.”

Baekhyun lips form a small ‘o’ and he doesn’t know whether to find it adorable that Yixing can’t read music, but still plays instruments or hot and it makes him all that more attractive that Yixing plays by ear. He settles on that it’s a good mixture of both.

“That’s really cool,” Baekhyun says. “I don’t think I’d be able to do something like that. You have any other tattoos?”

“I don’t. But I want my favorite melody going down my back. Chanyeol can’t read music either so he’s no help. I think Junmyeon can, but he’s always so busy. I don’t want to look it up online and have it be wrong either. Then I also want my upper arms covered in notes too. It doesn’t look stupid does it?”

Even Yixing rambling on is cute. “It doesn’t. As long as you aren’t putting them randomly on a staff, you’re good.” Yixing tilts his head in confusion, but smiles anyway and Baekhyun returns it, making a mental note he definitely needs to figure out a way to tell the barista he’d teach him how to read music. Baekhyun then thinks of what else he could add to the conversation instead of thinking about Yixing playing the guitar and him singing along, almost about to offer making sure Yixing’s favorite melody is correct before getting it tattooed on his back to be completely on topic, when a stranger walks over to their table.

“Hey Xing,” he greets as he hands over a book to Yixing. So he’s a friend of Yixing’s and Baekhyun wonders if he’s any competition. He’s handsome, _ really handsome,_ like a perfectly sculpted face kind of handsome, and Baekhyun tries not to be jealous when Yixing thanks him with a smile. And Baekhyun’s sure he’s seen him before, chatting with Yixing, but he can’t really remember when. “Hi, I’m Junmyeon,” the stranger says and holds out a hand towards Baekhyun. He accepts the quick handshake. “I’m his roommate.”

“Ah,” Baekhyun says, nodding his head. “I’m Baekhyun.” _ A roommate huh? _ That doesn’t necessarily mean they’re not dating, but Baekhyun’s sure Yixing’s the type to introduce his boyfriend proudly to his friends and would expect the same of his partner. He deems this Junmyeon fifty percent competition.

“Well, I’ll see you later and remind Chanyeol to give me back my study guide or to just come over. I swear he loves stressing me out,” Junmyeon sighs, brow furrowed. Yixing’s friend then makes his leave with a wave to both Baekhyun and Yixing.

“So music,” Baekhyun drawls out when there’s another silence and Yixing doesn’t speak. “You should tell me more about you and music.”

Yixing’s face beams with happiness and Baekhyun could really get used to it. Yixing then tells of how he got into music and trying to compose his own songs. He talks of how he wishes he were aiming to be a high school music teacher, but can’t read music, but loves kids and teaching so he’s going to be an elementary school teacher instead since he gets to teach a little bit of everything. And Baekhyun shares that he only got into music because his parents signed him up for various after school programs when they learned he could sing. Now, it’s more of a hobby and he doesn’t know what to do with his life, that he’s unsure of what to do with a degree in International Relations, but knows he wants to travel. They even speak of 1.4.3. looking so empty and Chanyeol’s continued struggle with how to redesign the place. It feels like they speak forever, but it comes to a halt when both remember that they are in 1.4.3. to study. Yixing gets back to whatever it is he’s studying and Baekhyun silently works on his paper.

Soon, it’s nearly time for Baekhyun’s next lecture and he slowly starts to pack away his things and sees Yixing start to do the same.

“It was nice studying with someone for a change,” Baekhyun comments when he stands and slings his bag over his shoulder.

“Your friends don’t count?” Yixing asks, a little laughter filling his voice. Baekhyun didn’t even know Yixing paid enough attention to know that he sat with his friends a few times.

“They’re a distraction mostly so no,” he says and sighs dramatically. “I actually got almost half of my paper done. With them, I think I’d still be stuck at two pages.”

“Well, I usually like to study here after my shift ends. If I left right away, I’m sure I’d get nothing done and just bother Chanyeol for most of the day.”

“Ah. Are your shifts every morning?” Baekhyun asks, even though he already knows from being at 1.4.3. so often; Yixing answers anyway.

“Every morning, Monday through Friday and sometimes Sundays.”

“Okay. I’ll see you next time,” Baekhyun says, slowly backing away from the table with a small wave. “I have to get to class.”

“I’ll see you soon.”

  
  
  
  


The grin Yixing gives stays in Baekhyun’s head all day.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s mid-afternoon when Baekhyun walks into 1.4.3. the very next day. He missed Econ thanks to oversleeping and figured he should stay put to work on his paper. He looks around and spots Yixing immediately studying at the same table by the window where they were yesterday. He walks over to Yixing instead of ordering his drink.

“Hey Yixing,” Baekhyun says when he reaches the table.

“Oh, hey!” Yixing happily greets in return. “I missed you this morning.”

Baekhyun sucks in his bottom lip to keep himself from smiling like crazy. “I’m one of your favorites, of course you’d miss me,” Baekhyun says coolly once he knows he can keep a calm face. “I somehow overslept and missed class this morning and just stayed at home to finish my paper,” Baekhyun gives as an explanation as to why he wasn’t here this morning. Yixing lets out a small, _ Ah._ “So, how long are you planning to stay here?” he asks, hoping they’ll be able to study together again like yesterday.

Yixing looks thoughtful for a few seconds, even crossing his arms and furrowing his brow in concentration. “Another hour maybe?” Yixing answers with a follow up of, “Why?”

“I had some studying to do after my next class and was thinking of coming back,” he says, hoping Yixing can read between the lines.

“How long’s your class?”

“Fifty minutes.”

“We usually aren’t that busy around that time, so you should be able to find a table easily Maybe even this one.” Yixing pats the tabletop.

Baekhyun sucks in his bottom lip for the second time to keep himself from frowning. “Um, thanks,” Baekhyun says, disappointed. He thought Yixing’s answer to his shift question yesterday was an open invitation for them to study together again, but he guesses he was wrong. _ It’s not the end of the world,_ Baekhyun tells himself. Today just might not be a good day and they could study together another time. “I guess I’ll just see you around then.”

He turns to walk towards the register and doesn’t even make it two feet when he years Yixing shout, “Wait, Baekhyun!”

Maybe Yixing needed a little time to process things and Baekhyun turns around, anticipating what Yixing wants from him. “Yes?”

“The tag on your shirt is sticking out,” Yixing informs and Baekhyun holds in a groan.

“Thanks,” Baekhyun drawls out and fixes his shirt and then gives a small wave to bid goodbye as he walks over to the register.

“How’s that project coming along?” Chanyeol asks as soon as he steps up to the register. It feels awfully weird to have Chanyeol be behind the register when it’s usually Yixing every single time he comes into 1.4.3. Not that he has anything against the manager, he’s just no Yixing. “And what can I get for you?” he adds more of as an afterthought.

“Fine,” Baekhyun huffs. He then remembers he had planned on taking a few photos to show Jongin later. Now, the motivation to do so was completely gone. “I’ll get a, um,” Baekhyun mumbles out instead of an actual order. He doesn’t know what he should get, too used to Yixing picking something from his favorites. “Actually, never mind. I’ll skip out on coffee today.”

Chanyeol’s eyes go wide. “But you love the coffee here! Yixing says you order nearly every single day.” Baekhyun sighs; it’s true, but he’s in no mood for it now. “You okay?” he asks.

“I’m great,” he says with no real emotion. “I have to get to class.”

“You sure? You came in all smiles and giggles and then talked to Yixing and—what did he do?”

“Nothing. It’s nothing. I have to get to class,” he repeats. He can tell Chanyeol has more to say so he speaks again when he remembers Yixing mentioning Chanyeol trying to think of ways to remodel 1.4.3.. “You should paint the rest of the ceiling tiles. It looks weird with one lone tile having a design on it,” he quickly suggests.

“You think so? I painted the original one and my parents didn’t give me feedback on whether I should do the rest or not.”

Baekhyun smiles in victory for being able to easily distract Chanyeol. “Yeah. It’s kind of cool. You should get friends to paint different designs on each one.”

“Great idea!” Chanyeol beams and stares up at the ceiling.

“I’m going to be late for class so see you later,” Baekhyun mumbles and quickly removes himself away from the register before Chanyeol can say anything else. He glances over to see Yixing studying quietly and contemplates going back over to tell Yixing that he wanted to study together or that they should study together again sometime soon if he’s not busy. He almost does until Junmyeon walks into 1.4.3. and calls out Yixing’s name. Yixing then starts putting his things and Baekhyun decides he’ll just ask another time and heads to class.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun stares at the note on the door as well as a few other students before they’re walking away from the lecture hall. Despite having to get up way too early for Econ, Baekhyun was starting to enjoy the class and how hilarious his professor could be. But now all he wanted to do was curse at him for having a note that reads, _ EC 101 CANCELLED._ He checks his e-mail every morning; e-mails don’t even take that long to write. Their professor could have simply e-mailed them instead of wasting their time and having them show up to a class that wouldn’t be held.

He groans, not knowing what to do with himself. 1.4.3. isn’t open until nine-thirty and it’s just about eight o’clock. He could go back to his apartment and sleep in, but he’s already so used to staying awake at this hour that it’d be pointless now that he’s dressed for the day. He thinks of where else he could when the bookstore right next to 1.4.3. crosses his mind. From what he recalls, it opens every morning at eight o’clock and is perfect until his favorite café opens.

Baekhyun heads to his unusual morning destination and once there, is happy to learn that his memory didn’t fail him. He walks inside and goes over to one of the sofa chairs and sets his bag down next to it. He turns around and his heart almost jumps out his chest when he unexpectedly sees a guy a teeny bit shorter than himself directly in front of him.

“Oh, sorry,” the guy apologizes but it doesn’t seem like he really means it. Baekhyun reads his nametag—Kyungsoo. “I thought you would have heard me coming.”

“It’s alright,” Baekhyun waves off. There’s no way he would have heard this Kyungsoo creeping behind him when the floors are carpeted and haven’t squeaked once since he entered the bookshop.

“If you need anything just ring that little bell on the front desk. I’ll be in the back,” Kyungsoo says and walks off.

Baekhyun nods and takes a seat on the sofa, enjoying how comfortable it is and thinking how he’d come here more often if it weren’t for Yixing. 1.4.3. too. Not even ten minutes go by and he’s already dozing off. He looks around the shop with tired eyes and sees no one else around and takes out his phone. He sets an alarm for twenty minutes before setting his phone on his lap and closing his eyes.

There’s a soft nudge at his shoulder that disturbs Baekhyun into consciousness and he wishes whomever was messing with him would leave him alone so he could sleep in peace. _ Probably Minseok,_ Baekhyun thinks. Minseok always liked to wake him for no reason. He keeps his eyes closed, hoping Minseok will go away when there’s an unfamiliar voice speaking to him. Baekhyun slowly opens his eyes to see that it’s not Minseok.

He glances around and remembers he’s in the bookshop next to 1.4.3. and, _ Oh yeah _, he had decided to take a quick nap here. He looks to the worker and says, “Huh?”

“Get up. You can’t sleep in here,” Kyungsoo says all too loudly for a bookstore at least. Baekhyun immediately sits up then the worker is whispering in his ear, “You actually look pretty adorable when you sleep, but more customers are coming in and I don’t want them thinking they can nap here any time.”

“I understand,” Baekhyun mutters when he can’t think of anything else, wondering why a stranger would be so nice. Kyungsoo smiles with a nod then walks away to sit at the front desk.

Baekhyun pats his lap for his phone and doesn’t feel anything. He then looks around to see it set on the table right in front of him and grabs it. It’s a quarter to ten and Baekhyun couldn’t be more grateful to Kyungsoo. Figuring he should get some studying done, he pulls out his history book and starts reading. Fifteen minutes in, Baekhyun is bored and needs a bit of entertainment. He looks around the bookstore, trying to see if anything catches his attention when he sees Kyungsoo reading quietly and gets up.

As soon as Baekhyun approaches the desk, Kyungsoo asks, “Need any help?”

“Not really,” Baekhyun sings. His curiosity from earlier has him asking, “Why would you have let me sleep if more customers didn’t start to show up? You don’t know me.”

“I don’t know you, but I know _ of _ you. Yixing showed me a pic of you several times within the last few weeks,” Kyungsoo answers and Baekhyun is completely stunned.

“Yixing did what?” Baekhyun stutters, still not fully believing his ears.

“He’s shown me a few pictures of you, Baekhyun, in the last few weeks on his phone,” Kyungsoo answers slowly and Baekhyun still doesn’t believe him.

Yixing took pictures of him and he didn’t notice! That sounds way too good to be true and Kyungsoo even knows his name! Baekhyun doesn’t know what to feel right now other than pure happiness. Yixing takes pictures of him secretly with his phone. Yixing takes pictures of him secretly with his phone and it gives Baekhyun a little hope that the barista likes him back. But it also makes him wonder _ why _ Yixing would do it secretly when Baekhyun’s been taking pics of him out in the open. They could even be taking them together! But Baekhyun remembers that his photo taking is under the guise of a school project and not just because so that might be the problem.

“How do you know Yixing?” is the next question that comes out of Baekhyun's mouth.

“We’re childhood friends,” Kyungsoo explains and then adds, “Along with Chanyeol, we’ve always shared everything.”

“I see. So if I wanted to know every single detail about Yixing before he even tells me, I could ask you right?”

“Of course,” Kyungsoo answers, but then smirks when he says, “So long as you tell me about every single interaction that happens between Yixing and Chanyeol over at 1.4.3. And a coffee and muffin. I skipped breakfast this morning.”

Baekhyun is more than willing to agree to those terms and use his parents’ money. “Deal. I’ll be right back,” Baekhyun rushes out and runs to grab his wallet and quickly heads over to 1.4.3. The first thing he sees when walking into the café is Chanyeol’s head resting on the top of Yixing’s and his arms wrapped around the barista from the back. Baekhyun tries not to be jealous because they’re best friends and it doesn’t have to mean anything. Up until now, he’s thought nothing of the best friends’ hugs and the way Yixing likes to kiss Chanyeol’s temple and how Chanyeol likes to hold hands with Yixing when he has to show him something. Up until now, Chanyeol has been pretty nonexistent in his mind. But thinking of how Kyungsoo wants to know about Yixing and Chanyeol’s relationship in detail, it has to mean something.

So Baekhyun tries not to let his jealousy show as he walks up to the counter and Yixing doesn’t notice him until he says hi.

“Baekhyun,” Yixing says cheerfully and then pouts when he says, “You were late today.”

“Ah, I was busy,” Baekhyun tries not to say without any sort of irritation because Yixing _ still _ hasn’t pushed Chanyeol away. If Yixing really liked him, he’d push him off right? Because he should want Baekhyun to like him back and not get any misunderstandings inside his head like he is right now. _ Yixing doesn’t like Chanyeol, right? _

“Ah,” Yixing smiles. “What can I get you today?”

“I need two white mint mochas and one apple cinnamon muffin and one cranberry muffin to go.”

“You’re not staying?” The frown on Yixing’s face has Baekhyun almost telling him it was a mistake and he doesn’t know what made him say that, but a deal is a deal and he needs info from his new friend Kyungsoo. Plus the two coffees and muffins would make absolutely no sense.

“Nope. I’ll be next door with Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun excitedly gets out as he gets out his card. 

Chanyeol’s face completely drops and his hands fall from around Yixing as his brow furrows. “Kyungsoo? You know Kyungsoo? Since when?” Chanyeol asks, questions coming out rapidly one after the other.

“We just met today, but I like him a lot.” It’s a true statement, even if said a little eagerly and might give Yixing _ and _ Chanyeol the wrong impression. He doesn’t think he’ll ever dislike Kyungsoo after today. Baekhyun tries not to enjoy the way Chanyeol’s mouth hands open and how Yixing’s eyes go wide. “Are you going to take my card? I can’t keep Kyungsoo waiting.”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry.” Yixing clears his throat as he takes the card and Baekhyun swears Yixing seems down now. “I’ll get working on that right away.” He doesn’t give him back his card. Baekhyun shrugs it off and goes wait over at the pick-up counter. He doesn’t expect Chanyeol to follow him over.

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything and his gaze makes Baekhyun a little uncomfortable, like he’s trying to analyze something that isn’t there.

“Did you want something?” Baekhyun asks after a minute has passed.

“When you said you like Kyungsoo, what did you mean?” Chanyeol asks in return. At least he’s getting straight to the point, but Baekhyun likes to tease.

“Isn’t it as simple as that? I like Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun answers as flatly as possible.

“I mean, do you like Kyungsoo in the sense that you’d want to date him?”

Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol and stalls speaking, thankfully he doesn’t have to for long because Yixing brings his order over, along with his card. Baekhyun then shrugs. “Thanks Yixing, I’ll see you later.” He waves the two friends off and makes his return to the bookstore.

Kyungsoo looks ready to bounce right out of his seat when Baekhyun approaches his work desk and it makes him laugh. He sets down their drinks and bagged muffins as Kyungsoo says, _ be right back _, and runs to the back room. It takes less than thirty seconds for him to return with a chair that he sits right beside his desk.

“Tell me everything you know,” Kyungsoo says all too eagerly as he looks inside the brown paper bag and takes the apple cinnamon muffin.

“Well, for starters, I just came back from seeing them hugging. Back to chest. A back hug. Chanyeol the hugger,” Baekhyun gets out in broken fragments, trying to get the details right. “Yixing didn’t notice me until I came up to the counter. It wasn’t even busy,” Baekhyun pouts and Kyungsoo’s face starts to match his.

“Ugh,” Kyungsoo groans. “I hate how touchy they are, but that doesn’t necessarily mean anything. Chanyeol does that to me too.” Baekhyun’s mood is instantly lifted a bit.

“Well, Chanyeol also looked worried when I said I liked you,” he adds, almost forgetting that fact.

“Oh?”

Baekhyun hums. “His mouth dropped. I think he might like you too. Kyungsoo tries not to look too happy at Baekhyun’s words.

“Tell me more.”

And Baekhyun does. He tells Kyungsoo about all the other times he’s seen Yixing and Chanyeol hug. He tells him when he’s seen them hold hands and under what circumstances. He tells him of the time Yixing had Chanyeol in a headlock for messing up Baekhyun’s order. Baekhyun tells him everything he can remember in detail and Kyungsoo hangs onto his every word. In return, Kyungsoo keeps his word and shares stories of when they were little and Yixing broke his arm once from trying to climb a tree and then again the next year when he flipped off his bicycle. He shares of when they were in middle school and Yixing and Chanyeol were each other’s first kiss. Baekhyun tries not to be bothered by the tiny fact and he thinks Kyungsoo tries not to sound too bitter about it.

Kyungsoo shares much, _ much _ more and Baekhyun feels like a giddy high schooler all over again and hates when Kyungsoo has to actually do his job and ring people up or help them find a certain book. Their conversation keeps him so captivated with every word that Baekhyun doesn’t notice that it's already half past noon and he’s a half hour late for his philosophy course when Kyungsoo is done spilling secrets and forgotten memories.

“I’m late for class,” Baekhyun sighs when he checks his phone for the time.

“I should let you go then,” Kyungsoo says and then stands. “It was nice talking to you.”

“Same.” Baekhyun then starts to put his things away and grabs his bag. “Can I have your number? That way I’ll be able to tell you what happens between Yixing and Chanyeol right away.” Kyungsoo nods and they exchange phones to put their numbers in.

“I’ll let you know whenever Yixing mentions you. I think he does like you though,” Kyungsoo says with a smile. “He randomly talks about you a lot.”

Baekhyun waves Kyungsoo goodbye, smiling from ear to ear as he exits. He stops to look at 1.4.3. and seeing that he mistakenly missed the first thirty minutes of lecture, he walks in with the intention to stay until his next class starts. It’s amazing how his eyes automatically find Yixing sitting at a small table in the corner and he almost walks over to say hi until he remembers how intimate the hug between Yixing and Chanyeol had appeared. He knows it’s stupid to be jealous, but he can’t help it, even with Kyungsoo reassuring that Yixing likes him back.

So he walks up to the counter and greets the employee tagged as Joy and orders a green tea latte. He looks over to where his usual table is and surprisingly sees Jongdae sitting there and walks over to drop his stuff on the ground next to the table. Jongdae glances up from his notebook and gives a tiny smile in acknowledgement as Baekhyun goes back up to the pick-up counter for his drink. It’s a nice drawing of a tulip with a few stars around it, but it doesn’t feel as special or personalized as the ones Yixing does. He sighs and goes to sit down with Jongdae and it isn’t long before they’re chatting about Yixing.

“You could just tell him you want to date him,” Jongdae says and takes a sip of his barely there drink.

“No I can’t,” Baekhyun huffs and tries to steady his camera. Yixing still hasn’t noticed him yet or maybe he has and wants to study by himself. That’s what last week implied anyway. “I think he likes Chanyeol,” he adds as he presses the shutter button to capture Yixing. Today he’s in a fuzzy blue sweater that covers his hands and Baekhyun wants to melt from how adorable he looks.

“Can I see your pictures?” Jongdae asks suddenly and Baekhyun figures there’s no harm in doing so. He hands over his camera, allowing Jongdae to browse through each photograph he’s taken for the last three weeks. Baekhyun wonders why his friend looks so serious. Jongdae hands back his camera and speaks. “Aren’t most of your pictures supposed to be of inanimate objects? Or random people?”

“They are.”

Jongdae lets out a tsk. “Baekhyun, I can count on my fingers how many aren’t of Yixing,” he says and Baekhyun knows he’s right. “If you don’t confess you’ll probably explode. Or become one of those weirdos that paste photos of their love interest all over their rooms.”

Baekhyun frowns and rests his head on the table, cheek pressed down uncomfortably against it. He glances over to Yixing’s table to see him still nose deep in a book and Baekhyun lets out a small whimper. “I can’t,” whines. “What if he rejects me? I don’t want to feel stupid.”

“He knowingly lets you take a million photos of him when he thinks it’s for your project. You don’t need that many of one person.”

“I can’t,” he drawls out with another whine.

“Suit yourself,” Jongdae says, shrugging as he gets up. “I’m heading to class now. We’re meeting Minseok for dinner later. Jongin and Krystal are coming too.”

“I’ll really enjoy being a fifth wheel,” Baekhyun says straight-faced. All it would do is remind him of his Yixing-less love life.

“Invite Yixing,” Jongdae singsongs then laughs.

“I hate you,” Baekhyun says with no real malice. “I’ll see you later.”

Baekhyun continues to have his face smushed against the table long after Jongdae has left. He doesn’t feel like doing much except thinking of the pros and cons of confessing to Yixing.

Pros — he possibly gets a boyfriend who’s funny and easy to talk to and makes amazing coffee.

Cons — he gets rejected and has to find a new café to frequent and live with the horror that someone who he really likes doesn’t feel the same.

It’s terrifying and he kind of wants to keep his crush to picture taking for a little while longer, but Kyungsoo, who should know Yixing fairly well, said he’s positive Yixing likes him. But then there’s Chanyeol who’s been at the back of his mind all day as his number one competition. He sighs to himself and closes his eyes, trying not to think of Yixing and focus on something different, like puppies. He should watch videos of puppies instead of studying. Baekhyun opens his eyes and doesn’t expect to see a blue sweater in his field of vision. He sits up and sees that it’s Yixing.

“Hi,” Yixing says and for such a short word, Baekhyun can still hear the nervousness in the barista’s voice. “Is it okay if I sit here?” Yixing asks quietly. Baekhyun looks down to see that the barista has already brought his backpack with him.

“I don’t see why not,” Baekhyun mumbles, shocked that Yixing would bother asking considering last time he stayed studying with Baekhyun even though he didn’t have to.

“Considering I rejected us studying together last week, you could have said no.”

Baekhyun frowns at the memory. He then recalls Yixing’s reasoning for him even asking Yixing how long he was going to stay at 1.4.3. “And what makes you think I wasn’t just asking to make sure I could grab a table later on?”

The guilt is apparent in Yixing’s face and then he explains, “Because Chanyeol said you looked kind of disappointed at the register and asked what had happened between us. And then it sunk in.” Baekhyun wants to be upset that it took _ Chanyeol _ for Yixing to understand what Baekhyun was really asking, but he doesn’t have enough energy to be. “So can I join you?”

“I guess it’s fine if, but only if you really want to,” Baekhyun says with a sigh. Yixing could just be making up for last week. It doesn’t mean that he necessarily wants to do it. “You don’t have to take pity on me.”

“Believe me, it’s not,” Yixing says with a smile, sounding so sincere in his words that it makes Baekhyun’s heart melt. Yixing actually wants to study with him again. “Studying with you was nice,” he adds and then continues, “Would be nice again. And again if you were curious.”

Baekhyun smiles instantly, but then asks, “You mean you’d want to study with me on a regular basis?” to clarify.

“Of course. They can be like our little study dates.”

“Dates?” Baekhyun coughs out and nearly chokes on his own spit. Did he really hear Yixing correctly? The barista then sits down and intertwines their legs together and Baekhyun tries not to pull away from pure excitement.

“Do you like Kyungsoo?” Yixing asks and Baekhyun wonders why Kyungsoo of all people would be brought up until he remembers the stunt he pulled earlier in the day.

“As a friend, sure. We just met today. Otherwise, no,” Baekhyun answers.

“Okay good. That’ll make Chanyeol happy.”

“And what about you? Does that make you happy?” Baekhyun asks, anticipating Yixing’s answer. It’s the closest he’ll ever get to asking Yixing if he likes him back. Yixing pretends to think hard, even crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair for dramatic effect. Baekhyun wants to scream and tell him to stop teasing and _ hurry up._

“Extremely,” Yixing settles on saying and Baekhyun wants to jump up in joy, but contains himself because that isn’t an outright, _ it makes me happy because I like you,_ not yet.

“And why is that?”

“Because I like you,” Yixing states so naturally with a smile and Baekhyun’s eyes go wide.

“And you mean in the non-platonic kind of way right?”

Yixing laughs lightly, then smiles, “I do. And you like me too, right?”

Baekhyun doesn’t hesitate to answer, “Of course I do. I have for a while.” Baekhyun tries not to blush when Yixing stares at him so fondly, but gives up under his gaze. Yixing _ likes _ him. It seems too good to be true and Baekhyun even pinches himself to make sure he hasn’t fallen asleep in the bookstore. _ It’s real._ Yixing then gets up to sit in the seat right next to Baekhyun and laces their fingers loosely together.

They sit there and study together, Baekhyun reading over the current chapter for his religions course and Yixing reading some novel that Baekhyun will find the title to later. It still feels too good to be true, but Baekhyun doesn’t care. Econ being cancelled and meeting Kyungsoo is probably the best thing that will ever happen to him. Thanks to them, he can now take pictures of Yixing without the excuse of a project.

A project that he lied about, he unfortunately remembers.

“Hey Yixing,” Baekhyun says softly and the barista hums. “I don’t want to start this whole dating thing with lies so you should know I’m not taking a photography course. I never was.”

Yixing doesn’t speak and continues to read and it makes Baekhyun nervous. What if Yixing hates him after this? What if Chanyeol decides to ban him permanently from 1.4.3? The barista turns the page of his book then sets it down on the table.

“Oh, I know,” Yixing snickers after a few seconds have passed. “My friend Sehun actually has that course and said there was no one on the roster named Baekhyun.”

“Does Chanyeol know?” Baekhyun asks.

“He doesn’t, but I think we could always use your photos for pre-renovation memories. I’ll talk to him. Can’t have you going anywhere else for your coffee.” Yixing doesn’t say anything else and only gives Baekhyun’s hand a tight squeeze before he’s back to reading his book.

They continue to study until Baekhyun has to go to his last class of the day. It makes him sad having to leave Yixing so soon after they’ve confessed to one another, but the thought that they get to do this for the rest of the semester and hopefully beyond forces him to pack up for class and makes him look forward to the days to come.

“Yixing,” Baekhyun calls when he’s done packing up his books. Said man looks to him. “My friends and I are going to dinner later and they’re all dating and since we’re dating now, want to come with?”

“Of course,” Yixing answers with a smile. “Let’s go.” Yixing holds out his hand and Baekhyun eagerly accepts it and Yixing leads them out.

“Even if we haven’t gone on one date by ourselves yet?” he asks to be sure.

“We can go for ice cream after, just us two,” Yixing suggests right before kissing Baekhyun’s cheek.

“Yixing—you—” Baekhyun turns to a smirking Yixing and places a peck on his dimple before snuggling closer to Yixing in their walk. “I like that one shop, Scoops. They have the best superman ice cream.”

Yixing hums and neither stops grinning the entire way to class.

**Author's Note:**

> Stan baekxing ❤


End file.
